undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon, UTRP Edition
NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN OC OR AU PAGE! Hello fellow UTRP trainer, This world is inhabited by strange monsters, OCs, and memes we call Pokemon. My name is Professor AshleyTheBlindVisionary. You can call me Prof. Ash. Welcome to the Wikia Region. Are you a boy or a girl? Sorry, I'm bl- *Cue Pokémon music* If you don't know already it's a Pokemon/UTRP Wiki Spinoff AHEM! = Characters = Ahh, characters, important to any plot or lore. Main Characters The Player It's you! The person that has an unknown gender! Now get out there and beat some Trainer asses! The Rival: Ben The rival throughout the story, your best friend and worst enemy. He is always one step ahead of you (unless you hacked), and will always choose the starter that beats yours! Why? Because they're not idiots! Wait, he is. |-| First Battle = Lv. 5 Starter (First Form) that is the one that is effective over the player's. Lv. 2 Grektroy (First Form of Achilles) |-| Second Battle = Lv. 25 Starter (2nd Form) Lv. 20 Styxenar (Second Form of Achilles) Lv. 18 Seedlass (First Form of Treeka) Lv. 19 Erebos (Has no Evolution) The Secondary Rival: Chad and Marie! Chad and Marie are siblings, and the one that will follow you and rival you on your journey will be the one that is opposite to your gender that you chose. Chad is a is much more laid back and relaxed, while yeling a lot. His OCs are decent. He acts somewhat like a jerk. Marie she is more focused on art and poetry then her battling skills. Her OCs aren't bad, but they aren't good either. She is a innocent and shy. |-|First Battle = Lv. 9 Starter (First Form) that is weaker than the one you chose. |-| Second Battle = Lv. 16 Starter (Second Form) that is weaker than the one you chose. Lv. 17 Itsy-Bite (First Form of Muffet) Gym Leaders Leader One, Slade, The Emo Lord The first gym leader, Slade, is an electric type specialist, and is constantly shocked that people think he is mildly adequate. Slade is extremely negative of himself, and rarely talks to the player. Pokemon Lv. 15 Paz (Electric) Lv. 16 Slade (Electric/Poison) Winning gets you the Emo Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 20! Leader Two, Edge Lord the Sequel (Mike), Edgy Bugged Guy The second gym leader, Mike, is an bug type specialist, and is always a little grumpy because people keep bugging him about being edgy (which he is). He uses edgy, spooky Pokemon because we know he won't use cute ones. Pokemon Lv. 18 Itsy Bitsy (Bug/Poison) Lv. 21 Migospel (Bug/Psychic) Winning gets you the Arachnedge Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 30! Leader Three, Person, The Fairy Anarchy Pearsun Munch, usually called Person, is a simple gym leader, only notable use is that they use the newly discovered fairy type. They don't really do much, but they exist in the story I guess. Not very active either, so you have to find them and tell them to battle you. Pokemon Lv. 21 Shryren (Fairy/Water) Lv. 24 Hercidiot (Fairy/Fighting) (Pre-evolution of Harcules) Lv. 18 Magical Sabrina (Fairy/Poison) Winning gets you the I Has Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 40! Leader Four, Kool, the Normal Guy! The fourth gym leader, Kool, a Normal type specialist, is actually not normal at all. Kool tries to act cool, with it totally failing. He seems to be associated with a sniper from Team Alter. What the relation is is uncertain. Pokemon Lv. 29 Jake (Normal/Grass, No evolution) Lv. 24 Clover (Normal, No evolution) Lv. 29 Apatheticallis (Normal, Second Form of Apathen) Winning gets you the Kool Beans Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 50! Leader Five, Zero, the Dragon Guy! The fifth leader, Zero, is a dragon type specialist, and uses hard hitting moves. He's motto is 'The best defense is a heavy offense.' His pokemon can and will take chunks out of your health, but they cant take much either. Pokemon Lv. 37 Emily (Dragon/Steel, Second form of Agarif, evolved with friendship and a dark stone, can mega-evolve into Ulder) Lv. 37 Miya (Dragon/Ice, Second form of Agarif, evolved with an ice stone) Lv. 39 Italias (Flying/Electric, Only form) Lv. 43 Emily? (Dragon/Steel, A Dragon?) Winning gets you the Dragarif Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 60! Leader Six, Renamon, the Watered Fish! The sixth leader is Terrarian, a water type user whom plans to become the next meme by ruining your day with evasion moves. They seem to resemble a Renamon with a fish head, but maybe that is just your imagination? Pokemon Lv 38 Woshua (Water/Ground) Lv 37 Aaron (Water/Fighting) Lv 38 Bird that caries you over a disproportionately small gap. (Flying/Water) Lv 45 Ivy (Water/Steel) Winning will get you a Fish Badge, you can use Pokemon up to level 70 will obey you! Leader Seven, Geshtro, the Musical Mistress The Seventh gym leader, Geshtro, who is a Steel-type specialist, a musician who battles the way she dances. She'll confuse you with her weird and complicated moves, be wary. Pokemon Lv. 42 T. Table (Steel/Electric, No Evolution) Lv. 40 Currod-Upted (Steel/Rock, No Evolution ) Lv. 42 Maiden (Steel/Fairy, Female Form of JuteBox ) Lv. 47 Hilt Smith (Steel/Fighting, Evolved from JuteBox ) Winning gets you the Muscial Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with levels up to 80! Leader Eight, Forge, the Retired Master The final gym leader, Forge, who is a Psychic-type specialist, was a man who actually defeated the Pokemon League once. Having hung up his adventurous days, he now uses a pre-determined set provided by the current champion, only using one of his original six Pokemon. Pokemon Lv. 45 Senet (Fairy/Psychic, No Evolution) Lv. 42 Agroid (Steel/Psychic, Alternate Evolution of Mettaton) Lv. 44 Lora (Dragon/Psychic, Final Form of NaGaGa) Lv. 45 Clement (Dark/Psychic, Male Form of Clementia) Lv. 1 Luke (Psychic, No Evolution) Winning gets you the Elite Badge, allowing you to use Pokemon with any level! Elite Staff Yossi, the Dark Knight! Pokemon Lv. 54 Grandma Calibri (Dark/Ghost, Alternate Evolution of Calimi) Lv. 53 Entropy (Ghost/???, Only form) Lv. 54 Bookkeeper (Dark/Normal, Final form of Journalist) Lv. 56 Tesserect (Dark/Ghost, Second evolution of Coneco) Lv. 56 YoshiPoshi (Dark, Only form) Fred, The Grounded Grommet! Lv. 58 Bryson (Psychic/Fire, Only form) Lv. 60 Zabetar Sayar (Ground/Normal, Only form) Lv. 59 Thera (Ground/Grass, Only form) Lv. 55 Norma "Guy" All (Normal/Ground, Only form) Lv. 58 Worcestershire (Flying/Dark, First form of Marinade) Dove, Fighting for Justice! Lv. 55 Sherlang En (Fire/Fighting, second and final form of "Erlangshen") Lv. 53 Ketchup (Bug/Fighting, evolved form of RedSauce) Lv. 55 Yasuowl (Fighting/Steel, evolved form of The Mechanical Owl) Lv. 56 Salsa (Fighting, ability negates Fire-type moves) Lv. 58 Harold (Dragon/Fighting, no other evolutions) Dj, The Apple Juicer! Lv. 54 Jeroak (Grass/Fighting) Lv. 56 Kobed (Grass/Dark) Lv. 58 Beleco (Dark/Grass) Lv. 60 Jeroak (Grass/Fighting, Change of ability) Lv. 53 Final Froggit (Grass/Steel, final form of Froggit) Antagonist Teams Team Grammar Team Grammar are the main antagonists for the beginning of the story, hoping to make the world have complete grammar, by capturing Kappa. Grunts There are few Grammar grunts, who are usually not very fluent in grammar but were born as Grammarians. Team Alter WIP Team Block WIP = = Locations = Ahh, Location, locations, and... did I mention location? No...? Okay. Western Wikia Where you start your adventure to become a Pokemon Master...! Registra Town Ahhh, humble beginnings! You have just moved to the Wikia region! Contains: *Professor Ash's Lab *Pokemon Center *Your Home *Ben's Home *Chad/Marie's Home Route 1 WIP Logims Village WIP = Items = The items you need for catching them all! Pokeballs=TBA |-|Potions=TBA |-|Berries=TBA |-|Mega Stones=TBA |-|Key Items=TBA |-|TMs/HMs=TBA = Pokemon = The part everyone has been looking forward to! Starters |-| Whimsum = First Form - Whimsum (Water) Second Form - Whimpser (Water/Fairy) Third Form - Whimsalot (Water/Fairy) Mega - Mega Whimsalot/ The Whimselor (Ice/Fairy) |-| Froggit = First Form - Froggit (Grass) Second Form - Filler Froggit (Grass/Steel) Third Form - Final Froggit (Grass/Steel) Mega - Mega Froggit/ The Froggitor (Poison/Steel) |-| Moldsmal = First Form - Moldsmal (Fire) Second Form - Moldbygg (Fire/Electric) Third Form - Moltoase (Fire/Electric) Mega - Mega Moltoase/ The Moldebrain (Psychic/Electric) |-| Western = Forest Desert Ragorok Cave Miscellaneous |-| Northern = Icy Forest Plains Colduendo Caves Miscellaneous |-| Eastern = = Lore = A bit of Lore! Intro You moved to the Wikia region, from City Here. You get your Starters, go through Registra Town and into Route 1. At Route 1, you see Team Grammar Grunts picking on O'Air Delivery Guy O'Hare. You defeat the grunts, and they run off. O'Hare gives you a gallon of O'Air, which is sellable for 4000P at Pokeshops.